Ripped Title
by hbp-untitled
Summary: Random Lemon.


**Ugh... Can't sleep, so I read my lemon... **

**I changed a few stuff... **

**But it's still like the original story... **

**Maybe a little more graphic?**

**Enjoy and use condoms!**

**Don't own Naruto, live with it... I did!  
**

* * *

... Sakura and Naruto had been **_really_** drunk...

...When Naruto woke up, he was surprised to see his best friend naked with him on the bed...

...Then suddenly he remembered...

**FLASHBACK**

It was a normal Friday night for Sakura and Naruto. They were having dinner at Naruto new house, the on he got when he became captain Anbu...

They were drinking a lot more than usual today... Probably because it was Naruto's birthday.

Maybe they started off when Sakura was drunkenly walking up to Naruto telling him that they should probably do the dishes now...

When Sakura accidentally slipped on the spilled sake and landed on Naruto, which in turn fell from the chair...

Sakura's wet lips were on Naruto's wet ones, ending up in one slippery kiss...

But the two friends didn't give a freaking damn about the world, they waited too long for this to happen...

It started as a sloppy kiss, but when Sakura opened her mouth, giving Naruto more entry, it turned to be a kiss filled with raw passion.

While Naruto's tongue explored Sakura's mouth, making sure not a single space be left untouched, his hands started carressing her curves...

When the two broke up for air, Sakura felt a bulge pushing her thigh. Deciding to be a tease, Sakura slowly-very slowly- unzipped her blouse...

Naruto couldn't handle the damn tease, so he ripped Sakura blouse and threw it near the ref, making her boobs bounce.

Naruto smirked at this... Naruto once again attacked Sakura's lips at the same time, getting up and placing Sakura on the dinner table, stradling her.

As soon as they ended the kiss, Naruto made his way down to her neck, fining her sweet spot... After he decided Sakura got enough hickeys, he made his way to Sakura's breasts, licking the left breast while massaging the other.

Sakura moaned and moaned, grinding Naruto like mad.

"Stop teasing." Came Sakura's strong voice. While tugging on the hem of Naruto shirt. Naruto got rid of his shirt instantly..

"My turn." Sakura managed to say before feeling Naruto abs while biting and licking his nipple, right first then after a few minutes she switched.

"Sakura..." Naruto moaned before grabbing Sakura's head and roughly kissing her moist lips.

While Sakura was busy bruising Naruto's lips with her kissing, Naruto managed to take her pants off, together with her thong.

"That's -moan- unfair." Sakura said while getting Naruto's pants off with one swift motion, along with making them switch places, Sakura was now the one straddling Naruto...

Continuing their lip-lock, Sakura gently massaged Naruto's dick with her hands.

"Ah fuck it!" Naruto moaned loudly before thrusting his dick to Sakura's hands.

"Faster damn it!" Sakura obliged, occasionally touching his balls... A few strokes later, Sakura felt Naruto's cum on her hands...

"I'll repay you for that, Sakura-chan" Naruto said in a seductive voice before kissing Sakura roughly again, making his way to the bedroom.

Sakura wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips, returning the kiss just as fiercely...

As soon as Sakura and Naruto were on the bed, Naruto inserted two digits...

Naruto got even harder when he felt Sakura's walls around his fingers, imagining that, soon enough it would be his fairly large cock inside her chambers of wetness...

"Ugh! Ugh! More Naruto!" Sakura moaned, bucking her hips to Naruto mouth.

Naruto "I'm gonna fucking' cum!" Sakura shouted before she released all her juices in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto greedily licked it all before carrying Sakura bridal style in his bedroom, all their clothes forgotten in the kitchen...

"Ready?" Naruto asked, lust filled in his eyes

"Fuck me already you horny bastard..." Sakura said bucking her hips in the open air.

"All right... I'll fuck you hard tonight, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered seductively at Sakura's ear.

Naruto inserted his cock at a fast pace, until he reached Sakura's barrier...

Naruto bit at Sakura's neck, finding her sweet spot, his cock still at her barrier...

When Sakura moaned, distracted by the pleasure of Naruto biting her neck, Naruto quickly broke her barrier.

"Sorry...Sorry... Can I move now?" Naruto chanted softly, kissing Sakura gently so the pain would go away.

As soon as the pain subsided, Sakura bucked her hips to Naruto's. Naruto quickly got the signal...

With each thrust, they both reached closer to their climax...

"Fuck!" Sakura shouted as she orgasm the second time tonight.

When Naruto felt Sakura cum, he instantly released his inside Sakura...

"Oh Kami! That was heaven!" Sakura whispered to Naruto's ear.

"I love you Sakura..." Naruto whispered, embracing Sakura, the smell of sake in his breath.

"I love you too..." Sakura mumbled... slowly drifting to sleep.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto moaned in pain as he felt a little of his hangover.

"I thought the Kyuubi prevented me from getting hangovers..." Naruto said in a loud voice.

"Ugh... Naruto? WHAT the... Oh yeah..." Sakura woke up, remembering Naruto's erotic touch last night.

"Sakura-chan... you are not going to kill me right? I mean..."

"Shut up baka."

Sakura cut off Naruto's speech with a kiss, which eventually turned to a heated make out. Until Naruto suddenly dropped his body flat on the bed...

"I love kissing you Sakura-chan, but... My hangover is killing me..." Sakura looked at Naruto sympathetically, then started healing his hangover.

"Last night... I meant it you know..." Sakura said in a sure, confident voice

"What about Sasuke? You fell hard for him..."

"Puppy love Naruto... But i found true love... I love you Naruto-kun." Sakura said finishing healing his hangover

"It took you long enough to find me!" Naruto said jokingly, relieved that his headache was gone.

"Naruto... I feel that I need to take the shower... You can join if you want." Sakura said the last line in a seductive tone, making Naruto growl.

While Sakura was making her way to Naruto's bathroom, she felt somebody carry her and lock her up in the bathroom.

"Impatient? My pussy still hurts from last night you know." Sakura said, getting into Naruto's tub, filling it with warm water.

"It's alright Sakura-chan I can wait." Naruto said with an idiotic grin on his face.

"That grin can't be good." Sakura said, giving Naruto a love-filled kiss, before relaxing into the bath.

Naruto sat on the side of the tub, watching Sakura's body being covered with the water, making the only thing visible was her head.

"I'll make her pay for getting me hard to the fullest..." Naruto thought before he started touching himself... In front of Sakura...

"Huh? Kami!" Sakura was enjoying her bath until Naruto moaned... There was Naruto... IN front of her, sitting on the railing of the bathtub...

Masturbating...

"Ugh... Ugh... Sakura-chan... faster..." Naruto said, his eyes closed, roughly massaging his fully erected cock...

He ran his hand over the base... then tickled the balls... then squeezed his whole cock with his two hands... faster by the second...

"That is torture!" Sakura shouted, completely turned on by Naruto masturbating session...

Sakura pulled Naruto in the bathtub, spilling some water on the floor in the process... Then flipped them over, so now, Sakura was on top.

"What do you want Naruto-kun?" Sakura whispered seductively in his ear, _accidentally_ grinding her pussy with his cock.

"...I... want ... you... to... FUCK ME HARD!" screamed Naruto, bucking his hips into Sakura's extremely wet core.

Sakura rode on Naruto until the climaxed... but Naruto wasn't done...

"I didn't get to eat breakfast Sakura-chan..." Naruto whined, considering they woke up late... and had sex in the bathroom...

"NANI?" Sakura shouted as Naruto carried her to the kitchen like a sack of potatoes. Naruto placed Sakura on the counter near the refrigerator.

Naruto got some chocolate syrup from the ref and placed some on Sakura neck, then a lot on her boobs.

"I promise you, you'll enjoy this Sakura-chan." Naruto said, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips then greedily licked all of the syrup, sometimes biting Sakura, leaving her hickeys along the way...

And the day went for the two lovers as a sex escapade... Thank God for birth control jutsu...

* * *

**Feh.. I'm done with a not-so-really improved update of the idiotic lemons... **

**There is really no change in the story.. well if you call it a story... **

**-hbp/untitled**


End file.
